1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly, and more particularly to a computer bezel mounting assembly with a convenient and liable usability.
2. Prior Art
A conventional front bezel is mounted to a computer case by means of a plurality of set screws or fasteners being attached to the bezel and engaged in a plurality of fixing holes defined in the computer case. A typical bezel mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 285,315. The mounting assembly comprises a chassis and a front bezel. Two sidewalls of the chassis define a plurality of receiving slots in respective front portions thereof. Side edges of the bezel have a plurality of barbs engaging in the corresponding slots of the chassis, thereby connecting the front bezel to the chassis. However, this mounting assembly requires the bezel to have numerous barbs, which makes detachment of the bezel from the chassis inconvenient and laborious. Additionally, the barbs are easily broken when too much force is applied thereon during the detachment process.
Another typical bezel mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200,980. The bezel mounting assembly comprises a front bezel, a chassis and a plurality of metal clip members mounted on top of corresponding pillars formed on the bezel. A circumferential edge of the chassis defines a plurality of slots corresponding to the arrangement of the pillars. Each metal clip comprises a planar fixing portion, a vertical supporting portion, and a guiding portion. A mounting dent is defined between the supporting portion and the guiding portion. The guiding portion passes through the corresponding slot of the chassis until an inner edge of the chassis at the slot is blocked in the mounting dent. The bezel is thereby mounted to the chassis. This mounting assembly requires a plurality of additional separate members (i.e., the metal clips) with specific configurations in order to mount the bezel, which makes manufacturing of the mounting assembly more time-consuming costly. Moreover, it is rather inconvenient and laborious to detach all the clips members tightly engaged in the slots. Another similar structure is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,680. Furthermore, attaching the bezel to chassis and detaching the bezel from the chassis are completed outside the chassis. An unexpected detachment maybe happened.